Midnight
by Aidel Friedman
Summary: Midnight- A twilight book after breaking dawn except she didn’t have a baby and she is a human.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight- A twilight book after breaking dawn except she didn't have a baby and she is a human.

_I'm in love. It's a beautiful day.  
I'm in love. It's a beautiful way.  
I don't care, what the weatherman say.  
It's a beautiful day._

Chapter 1

A brand new day

_Bella's POV_

I knew I was dreaming, mostly because a dead coven of vampires don't chase you. Victoria, Laurent, and James were all chasing me through a forest. I forced myself to open my eyes. "Not a good Idea" I thought. The sun was blinding me! "Edward!" I called out. I was surprised that he wasn't in the bed with me, but even more so that he didn't come when I called. I grumbled softly as I forced myself to get out of bed. I ran to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I through them on quickly, and ran out the door. While I was locking the door I heard a velvety voice in my ear "someone's in a hurry" I felt his cool breath in my ear. After a second of silence I heard a low chuckle "please turn around Bella, I would love to see your face". "Edward" I murmured as I turned around slowly. Even thought I had seen his face so many times his beauty was still breath taking. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands seized my face and pulled me in. unfortunately I had to pull away, gasping for air. "when I'm a vampire I won't have to break off, isn't that a nice thought?" I asked. "hmm yes" he responded. "lets go for a walk" he murmured in my ear "mm" is all I had to say. He lifted me up with one arm and cradled me like a baby. "when you said walk…" I drifted off slowly. "Bella I think maybe u should be turned into a vampire tonight, if u you want to…" Edward whispered. "still thinking about that nice thought?" I giggled. Edward did my favorite crooked smile "maybe" he said. Making me giggle some more. "Edward I already said tomorrow night is our anniversary im going to become a vampire then." I said, hoping I didn't disappoint him. "I know" he muttered into my neck. His cool breath making me shiver. He put me down on the ground. I pouted I know that always made him smile. But before I knew it his hands were in my hair, his lips moving softly against mine. "I love you" I said breathlessly as I pulled away. "I love you too, but I think we should probably get back to the house, I told Esme I was just going to get you," he whispered into my ear, "Can I ride on your back? I haven't fully woke up yet, please?" I said looking up at him, "of course" he said. I sighed "you're the best". He pulled me onto his back "hold on" he sang. This was going to be a good day. I knew it.


	2. Rosalie the sneak!

_Some say love is not for sinners  
I believe that isn't true  
'Cause when I was finished sinning  
Love came down and showed me you_

Chapter 2

_Victor the midget_

_Bella's POV_

Edward put me down right outside the door. "Ready?" he said as he kissed my hair. "is that really a question?" I asked. He just smiled at me. I knew he didn't need to answer. I opened the door slowly. I peeked my head in cautiously "No Emmet" I sighed. "That's what you think!" he said, I could hear the grin in his voice. "Edward you left an hour ago what took you so long?" he said suggestively. He burst into a roar of laughter. "You think you're so funny don't you?" I demanded. He just shrugged, a huge grin spread over his face. "Emmet you are so perverted. We just went for a walk!" I was yelling now. Edward brushed my cheek with his finger "don't work yourself up." he muttered into my ear. Emmet gagged "get a room" he said, pretending to be sick. "your so immature its to bad you're my brother, or else I would kill you." Edward growled the last to words. "Eddie you're a asshole" Emmet bellowed. "oh shit, there's gonna be a fight, I need to distract him" I thought. I grabbed Edwards face and pushed it towards mine. His lips were rough but sincere on mine. Emmet just ran as fast as he could up the stairs. Alice appeared right in front of me. I jumped back in surprise. "Were going on a field trip today!" she shrieked. "If its going shopping, you can count me out." I said. Alice ignored my protests and grabbed my arm. "Don't be a baby Bella, any ways Edward is going hunting and he doesn't want you to be bored." She knew she had me cornered. I sighed "Fine, where are we going?" I demanded, my voice cracked. "Let's just call it "Class"!" she said making air quotes with her fingers, "Fine" I grumbled. Fighting with Alice was pointless; she could see the out come. Fighting with _any_ Cullen was pointless. "You mean you're going hunting, and for some strange reason your bringing me?" I whined. "Basically" she chirped. We climbed into her yellow Porsche. "I thought we would be running." I half stated half asked. "Were driving out of town, then were going to walk the rest of the run!" god she sounded way to giddy, we had to been driving for almost an hour in silence. Finally I broke the silence "Tell me where were going Alice!" I growled at her. "Fine" she sighed. I waited a few seconds. Finally she spoke "I'm taking you with me while I go kill a vampire, so you can learn how it's done…" she said so fast. It took a second for the words to sink in. "oh" is all I could say. In a way I was scared Alice might get hurt. But the other side just said I was crazy and she would be fine. We hoped out of the car. She pulled me on to her back, before I knew it; the trees were flying past us. I heard a loud growl in the distances. Suddenly I felt queasy; I could barely keep my eyes open. I felt my body shifting positions as I was put down on the grass. "Thanks for bringing lunch, but I don't think it was necessary since your about to die anyways." The other vampire sounded like a male, his voice was very husky. "Hello again Victor" she snarled the last word. I was happy I could only hear what was going on…_for now_. I forced myself to open my eyes. Victor was so short! I think he was a midget. "Look at those arms" I thought. He was defiantly a midget. "This fight is going to be fun to watch" I giggled o myself. He crouched into a defensive position, but Alice didn't attack. "What is she doing?" I asked myself. Suddenly there was a white blur. He appeared right were Alice was just standing! Suddenly Alice jumped onto Victors back, trying to get to his neck I suppose. I heard a long painful yowl, "where was victors arms?!" I thought frantically. Something hit the rock behind me. EW! It was Victors arm. Blood was oozing our o dir! "Hold onto the arm, its going to try and get back to Victors body!" Alice shrieked. There was so much blood coming out from where his arm used to be attached. Suddenly Alice jumped on his shoulders and pulled his head right off. By now Alice was covered with blood. She tossed Victors head casually in my direction. "Bella pass me my bag" Alice said calmly. I tossed her the bag. In a flash she was gone, but in a flash she was back. "I'm confused, where did you just go?" I asked. "We need wood for the "bonfire"" she explained, "Ohh" I said, understanding now. We were going to burn Victor's body. She tossed the dismembered body into the fire. I sighed and closed my eys…


End file.
